Never Call Me Old
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Amio teases Jest about his quietness, but the oldest of the tickle brothers proves that just because he's quiet doesn't mean he can't mess around with his brother. Written by guestsurprise per request of guest viewer Bumblebee10. I only posted it for them. :)


**Guest viewer Bumblebee10 asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jest, Jape, Jocu, Blithe, Jovi, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **Never Call Me Old**

Jest was sitting and reading a book from a long and eventful day. He had worked hard in the different realms and now needed some well deserved rest. But of course. Amio wanted to come and have some fun with him.

"Jest, come and wrestle with me," Amio chirped, now jumping on his bed and wagging his tail.

"Amio, I am reading a book. Go and talk to the others," Jest said.

"But I wanna talk to you. Jest. I barely see you." Amio whined.

"You always see me here," Jest replied.

"No, I mean hanging out with you! You're so quiet!" Amio prodded.

"Not all of us have to be vocal to get our intentions across," Jest replied, now looking up and watching Amio. Amio rolled his orange eyes and got into a playful stance. He stuck his bum up and waved his tail playfully.

"Jest, c'mon! I know you're old and all," Amio teased. Jest's eyes narrowed and he slowly sat up from his bed.

"Amio…you're pushing it." Jest said.

"Aww c'mon. old guy…care to take me on?" He teased.

Jest turned to ignore him when Amio turned and grabbed his tail. Jest immediately turned around and grabbed the youngest in his arms.

"Amio…I'm warning you…," Jest growled lowly.

"Or what? You're too tired and exhausted to do anything, big brother," Amio teased, now reaching up and licking his dark blue face.

"You're in trouble now, young one…," Jest said, now turning Amio over and tickling his abs.

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA JEST, NO!" Amio laughed out.

"Oh, you don't have a choice now, little one. You're all mine." Jest said, now gently biting his neck. But for fun, he let him go. Amio ran down the hallway to keep ahead from him.

"Jest, cut it out!" Amio laughed, now looking over his shoulder.

"You're going to take back every thing that you said!" Jest said, now gaining on him.

"Jest, let's just talk about this!" Amio laughed, now barely dodging him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've got you right where I want you," Jest said, now jumping in front of him. Amio then crashed into his large dark blue chest. He then threw his brother over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"Hey! Put me down!" Amio laughed, now squirming. As they passed the other brothers, Amio called out.

"Jocu! Help me!" Amio laughed.

"Nope," Jocu smirked, now leaning back and watching.

"VIVO! COME HERE!" Amio chuckled.

"Sorry!" Vivo giggled.

"JAPE!" Amio giggled out.

"Absolutely not," Jape said, now looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"Blithe!" Amio said, now reaching for Blithe's tail.

"And why would I help a little troublemaker like you?" Blithe smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Get him good, Jest."

"NO! JOVI! JOVI HELP ME!" Amio laughed harder, now squirming more.

"Unfortunately, you have to deal with this yourself," Jovi smiled deviously.

Amio then began giggling and laughing as Jest then ran outside and climbed a tree. He then tossed Amio in the fluffy branches and soon the youngest was in stitches again.

"And do you think I am still old?" Jest smirked, now tickling his abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you sure?!" He chuckled.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON!" Amio laughed, clearly enjoying everything.

"Well, I'm not sure…," Jest teased.

"JEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEST!" Amio begged, now squirming more.

Jest nodded and let him go. It only took Amio a second to recover, but the first thing he did was pounce on Jest!

"Jest, you're awesome." Amio chuckled.

"Because you got my attention?" Jest smirked, now arching an eyebrow.

"No…because you made time for me," Amio soothed, now nuzzling into his brother's large chest. He knew that Jest was enjoying his company because even though Jest didn't say anything, he could hear a deep purring from inside his chest. Amio chuckled. "I love you Jest."

"And I love you too Amio," Jest smiled, now letting the youngest nuzzle a bit deeper. Perhaps, Jest wasn't as serious and stoic as they all thought.

* * *

g **uestsurprise's words:** **Hope you all enjoyed it! This was for a guest reviewer named Bumblebee10.** **:)**

 **To guestsurprise: A very cute story! And yeah, I think we all know that Jest does have a soft spot, even if he doesn't show it all the time. :) And in response our question, yes, I am doing okay. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
